


Heav'n on Earth

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Here’s John’s counterpoint to “The Little Bummer Boy” — a tribute to the power and the glory of multiple orgasms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



> Have you seen “Peace on Earth/The Little Drummer Boy” performed by David Bowie and Bing Crosby? No? Go watch it right now — I’ll wait… https://youtu.be/MaVa0UuQ9Pg?t=1m54s
> 
> Okay, and you’ve already read “The Little Bummer Boy,” right? Seriously?? Go do that, too…
> 
> Alright, now that you’re properly prepared (because proper preparation is the key to making an experience pleasurable rather than painful) I present “Heav’n on Earth.” This one is sung by John, in counterpoint to Sherlock’s “The Little Bummer Boy.” Enjoy! ;) 

Heav’n on earth  
This must be  
Years from now  
Sherlock will see  
That this night of glory  
That this night  
When I fucked him raw  
Was the best  
Yes, the best of times  
Heav’n on earth  
This must be  
  
Every time that I make him come  
As I pound hard into his bum  
Sherlock cries out and begs for more  
God, he is the man I adore  
  
I pray my wish  
Will come true  
For Sherlock  
And for me, too  
We’ll see the edge of glory  
Right to the edge  
’Til I tip him o’er  
And he comes  
Yes, he comes again  
Heav’n on earth  
This must be  
This must be

**Author's Note:**

> I pray my wish  
> Will come true  
> For some comments  
> And kudos from you


End file.
